


Flip

by orphan_account



Series: Exploration [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 23:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20090428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Felix can’t sleep with all the noise coming from Dimitri’s dorm so he contributes instead.





	Flip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoonLord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonLord/gifts).

> i didn't even look this over for spelling errors but i am Passionate about dominant felix

Felix appreciated that Sylvain returned to his former self, even if it meant that his usual levity and chattiness came back with his sparring skills. He enjoyed training with Sylvain because he was deft with a lance, and for a short while, his mind seemed to stray while they fought. He traced the way Sylvain’s eyes wandered and he knew that eventually Sylvain would do some soul searching and come to a meaningful conclusion about himself and so on -- he had known Sylvain since their youth and he knew that the older man was prone to running from his issues, so he slipped a hint to Dimitri about it. That boar, after all, would feign duty and honor and feel the need to address the problem.

_ So he did _ , Felix thought. Sylvain was considerably less dazed in the morning and, though he walked a little funny all day, he was just as capable as Felix remembered. Felix also was well aware of how Dimitri’s disciplining session went -- he heard it through the walls of the dorms loud and clear -- but that boar’s methods didn’t concern him so long as the noise wasn’t routine. Mercedes had offered that his throbbing headache was from how tightly his hair was tied back, but he knew that it was from a lack of sleep given the sounds coming from Dimitri’s room last night. 

Everything was ticking him off today but, above all, he could not stand the expression of absolute benevolence and pride that Dimitri was wearing today; he was surely feeling like a good Samaritan for  _ helping out  _ his dear friend Sylvain all evening long yesterday. That animal, the absolute beast, had no idea what it means to guide someone to an answer, to support them as they learn. Just the notion of Dimitri gloating about it gave Felix’s headache fuel to last for another few hours. He resigned to studying in his dorms instead, especially given that his  _ father _ was in the monastery, probably kissing Dimitri’s royal ass like he does. Professor Byleth stopped by to check in, returned something he lost, and had offered some calming herbs, but Felix was now simply sitting idly in his room with a cup of strange tea that smelled uncomfortably like Professor Manuela’s breath. 

Sylvain must have been having a rough week. Felix stared into his cup and thought about Sylvain at dinner yesterday -- he looked like only a shadow of his usual chipper self and normally sat with at least one of the girls from the monastery, but he had been alone and blank looking, as if he had no idea who he was supposed to be. After hearing about Sylvain’s sparring experience with Dedue and reflecting on his duel with Felix himself, Felix had an idea of what might have been plaguing Sylvain’s simple mind, but he left it to their lovely house leader to deal with. Felix couldn’t be bothered with philanthropy, even if he would have done a better job and it would have spoken to some base pleasures. He took a sip of some of the tea he had been searching for answers in and frowned at the lukewarm sensation. The flavor seemed to stick to his throat like syrup but tasted like a poor imitation of mint. He poured it out into a plant and poured some water from a pitcher into his cup instead. The sun had set over Garreg Mach again. 

Sitting at his desk still in his pajamas, Felix felt his headache retreat. The silence that usually settled over the monastery at night was unparalleled in its way of bringing relief and comfort to Felix’s busy mind and he always appreciated every second of it. However, despite the solitude and serenity that surrounded him in his quarters, he was too restless to untie his hair and lay down, as though something was about to happen. With the lingering aftertaste of tea sticking to his cheek and the whispers of a headache still prodding at his skull, he couldn’t imagine tolerating anymore inconveniences today. Then, he heard voices in the hallway, sounding friendly and distinctly male coming from across the hall.  _ Not again _ . 

Even with his dread setting in to sidle up next to irritation in his mind, he waited for more sound with bated breath. What, pray tell, would Dimitri do this time to inadvertently ruin Felix’s second night in a row? Would he fuck Sylvain in missionary again to make himself feel bigger? Rut against him like some kind of primate in spring because Sylvain didn’t know better? Sylvain deserved better than to roll over for the boar -- Felix knew that -- but he could not have imagined offering to guide him himself, not with his limited patience for starry-eyed idiots in the bedroom. For some, laying with men was only a novel chance, and Felix was not some commodity to push himself forward so cheaply. Still, though, he hoped Sylvain understood the dynamic nature of a bedroom. It should have been, that is, not too unlike his lance techniques. 

A low moan interrupted Felix’s thoughts, but he couldn’t determine whose voice it was. He could hear fabric shifting through the doors and he rose to press his ear against his own bedroom door. Was no one else disturbed by the sounds? He could make out the sound of bodies moving across the wood slats on the ground and heard someone push up against the door, which rattled under someone’s weight. The sound of more fabric and eventually an unsettling silence irked Felix further. What could that beast be doing now? He craned to hear conversation. 

“Try to keep your teeth from touching it.”  _ Goddess, that rabid idiot _ . More silence ensued, and Felix could not tolerate it any longer. He couldn’t tolerate that Sylvain was subject to Dimitri’s whim and ego, that Sylvain was probably on his knees now knowing any better, that Dimitri was probably thinking that he was helping his friend out when he was really limiting his understanding of sex and pleasure. He opened the door indignantly, facing the empty hallway with a classic scowl, jaw locked while he looked at the closed door across the hall. He could hear Sylvain hum in hesitation and Felix only inflated with anger. He all but stomped to their room and slammed the door open. 

What he found was otherworldly. Sylvain was indeed on his knees looking lost as ever with his lips swollen and bitten and his hair in complete disarray, naked as the day he was born, while Dimitri stood regally over him with his shirt open and cock standing proud, the tip shining with saliva slick in the low light. Dimitri looked surprised at Felix’s brusque entrance, but Sylvain looked like he was looking past him. Felix closed the door quietly and stepped forward, his bare feet padding along the ground around the coats and trousers strewn thoughtlessly across the ground in the uncomfortable silence that weighed down on everyone in the room. Felix himself was also beginning to regret barging in here unwelcome, but he wouldn’t let it show, instead kneeling down to look at Sylvain closely. Dimitri walked backwards to sit on the bed while Felix looked intently at Sylvain, brushing loose strands of hair out of his eyes and pushing him back so he on his calves instead of on his red knees. 

“Couldn’t even let him sit on the bed, boar?” Felix sneered, tearing his eyes away from Sylvain’s disheveled face to shoot a glare at Dimitri. 

“I...thought it would be easier from…”

“Of course you did. Sylvain, get off the floor. I’ll show you how it’s done,” Felix commanded and Sylvain obeyed, scrambling to his feet to approach the bed. Felix rested his hand on Sylvain’s lower back and put his other hand on Dimitri’s shoulder, gently ushering Sylvain towards the bed while tugging Dimitri away from it. 

“I’ll teach him how to suck dick if you prepare him instead. Clearly, your instruction is subpar,” Felix snarled. Dimitri looked away but tended towards his dresser to get the oil anyway.  _ No comebacks today _ , Felix noted in his head. 

Sylvain was sitting on his knees on the bed and Felix walked around to the foot of the bed, giving him a come-hither gesture with his hand while he extended the other to welcome Sylvain forward, threading his fingers into his older friend’s hair as he fell forward on his hands and knees. Felix dropped his pajama pants and small-clothes swiftly to free his own cock and Sylvain crawled forward a bit, looking on with curiosity and confusion.

“Open your mouth and let your tongue cover your lower row of teeth. Pull your lips forward over your top row…,” Felix started with an authoritative tone but trailed off as Sylvain pressed a gentle kiss to the tip of his half-hard cock. He wondered what was going through Sylvain’s head, but Sylvain had begun to wrap his red lips around Felix, running his tongue along the underside of the head and along the slit at the tip of his cock. Felix did think he would be easier to take in -- his cock was more slender than Dimitri’s despite being longer -- and he was able to run a soothing hand along Sylvain’s jaw while he eased further into Sylvain’s warm, wet mouth, massaging the junction between his jaw and ear with uncharacteristically gentle ministrations. 

Sylvain brought a hand up to brace himself against Felix’s hipbone while Felix pushed into his mouth further, almost to distract himself as Dimitri returned to his line of vision, settling behind Sylvain and resting a hand on his lower back to guide Sylvain’s back into a feline-like arch. Dimitri pressed an oil-slick finger to Sylvain’s entrance, still looking a little bit red from their previous night activities and Sylvain made a sound, sending vibrations around Felix’s cock. Felix twitched forward in response, clenching his jaw to mute a grunt of surprise. He tugged at Sylvain’s hair a bit and Sylvain looked up with watery eyes, nose running a bit and saliva spilling from the corners of his open lips. Felix looked at him with heated fascination as Sylvain continued to bob his head, flicking his tongue along the vein that ran up the underside of Felix’s cock. The hand he used to support himself was now wrapped around the base of Felix’s cock so as to stop his friend from choking him. He felt comfortable under Felix’s hand but was not confident enough to try to take him in further. He dully noted Dimitri working him open, already feeling two fingers twist and retreat at his backside, but Felix’s intensity was overpowering his senses, even as he stood still in front of him. 

Felix lacked the same musk that he smelled on Dimitri -- maybe he had just bathed in the scented bathwater or the like. Dimitri was poised to enter him but Sylvain’s head was swimming in those mint waters, soaking in the feeling of cleanliness and relaxation. His throat eased and he slipped his hand away, allowing his head to fall forward so his forehead touched Felix’s lower abdomen and Felix’s cock bumped the back of his throat. He breathed in through his nose and pulled back to lower his head again, drawing a subtle gasp from Felix. Dimitri pushed in the tip of his cock behind him and Sylvain couldn’t restrain the moan that bubbled up from his lungs, triggering a sharp thrust forward from Felix. Tears spilled over while Dimitri drove into his ass at once, snapping his hips forward almost at the same time as Felix did. Sylvain grabbed at the bed frame for balance while Felix drew back, his amber eyes watching Dimitri with disgust. Sylvain watched, rapt at the way Felix’s whole body tensed at just the sight of Dimitri, but his focus was abruptly broken by Felix’s movement as he drew back, letting Sylvain’s head and shoulders fall to the mattress, back arched still gracefully up to meet Dimitri’s.

Felix sauntered around the bed to Dimitri’s side, who was fervently slamming into Sylvain with vigor and might while the latter panted desperately. Felix tilted his head to look Dimitri in the eye while Dimitri’s hips stuttered, the sound of flesh slapping breaking into a bizarre staccato. Even Sylvain seemed to turn to watch what was happening when he felt Dimitri slow down into a gentle stroke rather than a quick pound. Felix had poured some of the oil on his fingers and ran them down Dimitri’s crack, brushing lightly at the spot below his balls before bringing them back up to touch the pads of his fingers at Dimitri’s hole. He slipped a finger in and smirked at Dimitri’s deep blush.

“Go on. Keep up the dominant facade, boar. Do your thing,” Felix taunted. Dimitri really had no response -- he was captivated by Felix’s presence, silenced by his smug demeanor in a situation he thought he had control in. He knew what Felix was trying to say, with two fingers now curling inside of him. Intent and position served him no good when the matter of Sylvain came upon them -- he was the house leader, but it was simply his nature and preference that mattered, not duty or responsibility. Felix withdrew his fingers and roughly pulled Dimitri’s whole body backwards, pulling him out of Sylvain, who rolled over onto his back and propped himself up on his haunches to see what Felix had to say. 

“Dimitri, put your face down on the pillow. Come here, Sylvain,” Felix ordered. Dimitri’s blush darkened and crept around his neck, up his ears, and down to his chest as he twisted forward to press his cheek to his pillow, arching his back slightly up. Sylvain came closer on his knees as Felix beckoned him towards Dimitri. Sylvain looked at Felix strangely and Felix sighed exasperatedly, tugging him by his firearm until Sylvain fell forward, bracing himself on Dimitri’s lower back. 

“Go on, Sylvain,” Felix goaded him forward, holding Sylvain’s cock from behind him and lining it up with Dimitri’s prepared entrance. Sylvain looked bewildered as Felix urged him into Dimitri, who breathed heavily below him. The expanse of pale skin below Sylvain’s own hands was dizzying, like staring into the sun, but something within Sylvain seemed to click into place and snap completely at the same time. Felix brushed his spit-slick cock against Sylvain’s oiled rear and Sylvain  _ growled _ . 

“That’s the ticket,” Felix cooed in his ear, “You get it now, don’t you? You can do whatever you want. You could always do whatever you wanted, unbound by crests and lineage. It’s only natural.”

Felix pushed into Sylvain’s ready hole while Sylvain thrust into Dimitri, who pushed up towards him to meet his movements in kind. Felix did not wait for any adjustments since Dimitri had already been rutting into Sylvain like the wildebeest he was, but Sylvain didn’t expect chivalry from Felix. Felix thrust wildly and deftly, building a rhythm that Sylvain could only follow and harmonize with, and his eyes flashed with something feral. Wisps of blue came loose from his bun and tickled the nape of Sylvain’s neck as Felix bent forward to bite down on his shoulder, drawing an unabashed moan from Sylvain who scratched into Dimitri’s back. Dimitri’s eyes ran with tears of pleasure, leaking cock dragging back and forth along his comforter with each thrust. Sylvain bent forward to wrap a hang around Dimitri’s cock while Felix put his hand down on the mattress, enclosing the two of them under his form as he ground into Sylvain with purpose. Felix sucked angry marks into the back of Sylvain’s shoulders and tweaked a nipple with one free hand while Sylvain threw his apprehension to the wind. He felt completely enveloped in the heady scent of sweat, mint, and musk. His blood seemed to leave his head while Dimitri moaned his name and Felix trapped him from above. He saw stars while Felix fondled his balls from below and brushed his prostate relentlessly, and he felt his release tighten his belly and wipe his mind clean of any thoughts that might have been plaguing him. Felix grunted as Sylvain tightened and Dimitri clenched as Sylvain began to pump his cock faster. 

Sylvain came first, grunting obscenities as he spilled into Dimitri and slumped forward once he rode out his wave of pleasure. Dimitri twitched as ropes of his cum sullied his blankets and tickled his chin from under his torso, painting his sculpted body shamefully. Felix had his eyes screwed shut as he tightened his grip on Sylvain’s hips and emptied into him silently before withdrawing fairly soon after. The three gathered their bearings, with Dimitri breathing over his pillow while Sylvain leaned against him in earnest exhaustion, back slouched over Dimitri so his red hair laid against the deep scratches in Dimitri’s back. Felix was sitting back with his legs spread, looking at Sylvain as his seed seeped from Sylvain. Felix’s eyes flitted to Dimitri who looked absent but at ease, comfortable even in such a submissive position. His sharp gaze softened and he stood up to gather his clothes. Felix dressed again and left his friends to clean themselves up, but not before noting Sylvain’s knowing look. 

In the morning, Dimitri brought his meal and sat opposite of Felix in the dining hall. Felix said nothing as they ate, never looking up from his meal. Mercedes from the kitchen looked at them confusedly, expecting even a small hint of sass from Felix, but Sylvain, with her, only smirked. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Three Mistakes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20141836) by [elbell3618](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elbell3618/pseuds/elbell3618)


End file.
